Unexpected Twists In Life
by alely7
Summary: Just when you think you're settled in, Life can take the most unexpected twists.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Twists In Life

Alely7

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters.

Foreword:  I have had such a bad week (first my aunt died, than two days later, my grandfather, I have the flu, and I have finals next week) so I needed to write something happy.  I know I have a few other fics that are unfinished, and I am finishing them, but I just had to take a break from them for now; I will continue them as soon as I get out for summer(1 week baby!)  Anyway, please read and review.  Thanks!

Chapter 1

"Dude, come on, let's go.  We have to be at the church in like half an hour."  Joey shouted from the living room.  He couldn't believe that Chandler was getting married; no one could believe it.  Commitment-phobic Chandler was finally settling down, although finally wasn't exactly the right word.  Besides Ross, who was now divorced, Chandler was the only one to walk down the aisle.  No one had seen it coming, especially because Chandler was marrying Kathy, Joey's ex-girlfriend.  But surprisingly, Joey was okay with it all because he had never seen his friend as happy as he had been these past few months.  While the entire gang was happy for the couple, they were a little afraid that they were rushing things a bit.  Chandler had proposed after only three months with Kathy, and they had decided to set the wedding date for only three months after that.  Monica was the maid of honor and Ross was the best man along with Joey.  Rachel and Phoebe at first were a little upset about not being maid of honor, but Kathy had explained to them how she had chosen from a hat and they were content with being bridesmaids.  

"Coming."  Chandler answered from his room.  He was lying on his bed, trying to reassure himself that this was right.  He loved Kathy, or at least he thought he did.  He had never experienced true love, so he had no previous experience to compare this to.  Chandler thought back to the day he had proposed; it had been the day he thought he was going to lose her to Nick.  That probably wasn't the best reason to propose, but he couldn't let the best thing in his life at that time go.  He sighed and stood up, prepared to celebrate what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life; and maybe it would be.  Monica had spent so much time planning the wedding, that Chandler didn't have the heart to postpone it.  Through the months, Chandler had realized that Monica seemed to be planning her dream wedding.  He was glad that she had something to keep her mind off of work and men.   He felt bad for thinking this, but he felt that Monica should be the one at the altar today.  He didn't mean he should marry her, although that idea didn't scare him, but he wanted her to be getting married exactly the way she had dreamed. 

Chandler left his room, with his vows in his pocket, wondering if he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.  

- At the Church-

Monica had spent almost all of the past few months with Chandler and Kathy planning.  Well, it was mostly Chandler because Kathy was busy with a new play.  She and Chandler had really bonded while making the preparations, and she was surprised at how cooperative Chandler had been with the plans.  Even though he did help a lot, the wedding mostly resembled Monica's dream wedding.  She sort of felt like she should be the one getting married.  And what scared her most was that she had often imagined herself marrying Chandler.  She tried to ignore these feelings, but they kept on coming.  She felt horrible because she was in love with her best friend, who just happened to be getting married.  But she wasn't sure it was love, she hoped it was just a crush that would go away in a few weeks.  She hoped that it was all because she had been spending a lot of time with him lately.  And she didn't have a boyfriend, so maybe Chandler was just a replacement, for now.  Nothing permanent.  Although, what Monica truly wanted right now was a permanent relationship.  At that moment, she was sitting on the stairs, wondering if she was denying herself something that had the potential for greatness.  But she couldn't do something like this to Chandler, no matter how much she was hurting. 

"Monica, thank goodness I've found you!  Chandler is missing!"  Joey informed Monica.  He didn't know what to do.  The wedding was going to start in twenty minutes and the groom was missing.  

"What?!?!  I can't believe this!"  Monica said in utter shock.  All along she had this sinking feeling in her gut saying Chandler was going to freak out and do something Chandler-esque.  

"What are we gonna do?"  Joey whined.  He didn't like dealing with problems.

"Well, where have you looked?"  Monica asked.

"Nowhere!  I don't even know where to began."  Joey said, whining once again.

Monica gave him the death glare, but realized that Joey was Joey, and this was not beyond him. They would just split up and search.  Monica had an idea of where he might be.

"Fine.  You look all around inside, and I'll look outside.  Meet back in fifteen minutes if you still haven't found him."

"What are we gonna do then?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

"Okay."  Joey said as he ran off.  Monica watched him open a few doors and then she left for the Donut shop a few blocks from the church.  She tried walking as fast as she could, but she had on a tight dress and high heels, so it seemed to take forever to reach the shop.  She finally made it and opened the door.  Her face fell when she didn't see Chandler, but then the door opened and she turned around.  There was Chandler, all dressed up in his tux, out of breath and just beginning to break into a sweat.

"Chandler, where the hell have you been?"  Monica admonished as she pulled him down into a seat.  She wiped the other seat off before sitting down.  

"Well…" Chandler started, but was cut off by Monica.

"I don't want to hear excuses, we have to go.  You're getting married in like fifteen minutes!"

"I know I am.  It's just that, well, I don't know if I'm ready."  Chandler's shoulders dropped as he said this and he concentrated on a stain on the ground.

"What do you think that is? Jelly?"  Monica asked to try and lighten the mood.  She was racking her brain to figure out what to say and she was stalling for time.

"Yeah, I'd say that's about right."  Chandler smiled and looked up at Monica.  He knew what she was doing.  She was trying to buy time so that she could think of something good to say about him getting married.

"Seriously, Chandler, do you love Kathy?"

"You see, that's what I don't know.  I think I do, but now I'm not so sure."

"Chandler, you just have cold feet.  Of course you love Kathy, that's why you're getting married, because you love each other.  I've seen the way you two act together, and I always become jealous.  I want a love as strong and as great as yours.  That would be my dream, and I cannot stress enough how lucky you are to have found your soul mate.  Don't let her go Chandler."  Monica smiled and tried to hold back tears.  This was the hardest thing she has ever had to do.  She could tell Chandler to forget the bitch Kathy and pick her, but she didn't because Chandler had always been such a good friend.  She knew that deep down, he loved Kathy, and she couldn't mess that up.  

"Thanks Mon.  You're right."

"Of course I'm right.  Now come on, you can't be late for your wedding day!"  She stood up and gestured for him to follow.

"Here I come, but I gotta ask.  How did you know I was gonna be here?"

"I remember when we were planning one day that you said you came here to think sometimes because the donuts smelled so good."

"Wow, I can't believe you remembered that.  I said that like months ago.  I didn't even think you were listening."

"Nothing gets past me, Bing.  But how come I got here first, even though I have the heels and dress and you got a head start?"

"Oh, well, I made a little detour.  I stopped at the card shop to pick something up."

"What did you get?"

"Nothing important."  Monica sensed Chandler wasn't telling her something, but she decided not to press the subject, at least not until after the wedding.  

            Monica and Chandler walked back to the church rather quickly.  Just as they were about to enter the building, Chandler glanced over at her and noticed that a tear was falling down her cheek and her eyes were glistening. He stopped her and stared at her. 

"Mon, you okay?"  He asked, genuinely worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine.  I just can't believe you're getting married.  I'm so happy for you."  She said, her voice cracking.

Chandler reached out and put his arms reassuringly around her shoulders.  

"Don't worry Mon.  You'll get married.  You'll marry a man who will love you more than life itself.  Your wedding will be huge and spectacular and you'll have a bunch of kids running around your house in the suburbs.  Sometimes these things take time." 

"I know, it's just…"  Monica wanted to continue but knew she shouldn't.  "Let's not talk about me now, it's your day."  She smiled to show Chandler that she was all right, although inside she felt like she was being ripped apart.  'It's just a crush, that's all, just a crush' she repeated to herself over and over again.  She was just lonely and her heart was set on marriage.  Chandler was the one in the tux with the rings.  'That was it,' she thought, 'I don't love Chandler, I love marriage.'  Feeling considerably better, Monica took her place by the door to the church.

-The Ceremony-

            Chandler stood there nervously, watching Kathy walk down the aisle.  Right then and there, he knew he was doing the right thing.  He loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  He smiled at her as she took her place across from him.

            Kathy couldn't believe that she had made it to her wedding day.  For some reason, she had thought that something would happen, and it would all be called off, but everything was fine.  She wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not.  She loved Chandler, but she didn't feel like that was enough to make a marriage work.  Nevertheless, she couldn't back out now, and she didn't.  The ceremony went on rather monotonously.  When the minister asked if anyone had any objections, Monica had to literally bite her lip until it bled, but she remained quiet.  Everything was okay until,

"Now, Kathy, repeat after me.  I Katherine," the minister began.  

"I Katherine,"

"Take thee Chandler," the minister continued.

"Take thee Chandler,"

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Kathy wasn't sure about this, and her tone probably reflected that.  She glanced nervously at Chandler to see if he suspected anything, but she couldn't read his face.  

"Now, Chandler, repeat after me.  I Chandler,"

"I Chandler,"

"Take thee Katherine,"

Chandler hesitated in saying the next part, but when looked at Monica behind Kathy, he saw her give him the thumbs up.  "Take thee Monica,"  'There, that wasn't so hard,' he thought.  He hadn't even realized he had said the wrong name.

            Monica gasped when she heard this, but her eyes refused to look at Chandler.  All of the wedding guests sat shocked.  Kathy looked hurt and tears were threatening in her eyes.  She may not have been sure about this marriage, but she had just been horribly humiliated.  She ran out of the church, but by the time Chandler had realized what he had done, she was too far away.  

Please review cause it might cheer me up a little after this horrid week.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Twists In Life**

Alely7 

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters.**

**Hey! I didn't know that this had been done before, which is strange because I read lots of fanfics.  But I have decided to continue because I had this all planned out, and hopefully, the rest of my story will not be like the others (although I have no way of comparing them because I don't know what they are).  Anyway, thanks for the reviews, this week has been much better, and it looks like everything will be okay.  I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

"Shit," Chandler shouted when he finally comprehended the magnitude of the whole situation.  He then remembered that he was in a church and in the presence of God.  He apologized to the minister and the guests as he ran down the aisle in search of Kathy.  He still wasn't sure what had prompted him to say Monica's name.  Maybe it was because she had reassured him or earlier when he ran away or because he had seen her give him the go ahead before he said those fateful words.  He didn't know what this all meant, or if he would ever have a second chance with Kathy.  He really did love Kathy; it was all just a big mistake.

            Chandler kept on running, and he had an idea of where Kathy might be; the fountain where he had proposed was just a block away.  When he arrived, he was out of breath, but relieved to see that Kathy was indeed there.  She was sitting on a bench; _the_ bench where she had been sitting three months ago.  Chandler slowly approached her.   He didn't know why he did it slowly; maybe he didn't want to scare her off.  Chandler was afraid to say something, but he knew that if he didn't, he would never have another opportunity. 'Now or never' he repeated to himself over and over again.  He finally found the courage to do it.

"Kathy, we need to talk." He said rather quietly, but still she was able to hear him.  She turned around and he instantly noticed her tear stained cheeks and running mascara.  He couldn't believe he had screwed up so big.  All he had to do was say the right name, and he messed it up.  'Figures' he thought, ' I can never do anything right; especially the most important things in life.'

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Chandler.  Do you even know how humiliating that was?  You embarrassed me in front of hundreds of family and friends."  Her tone was harsh, but Chandler felt that he deserved it.

"I know Kathy, but let me just explain something to you.  Please?"  Chandler pleaded, and even used his puppy dog eyes.  He knew Kathy couldn't refuse those.

"Fine, but it had better be good.  Really, really good."  He was thankful to be given the opportunity and he sat down next to her, but winced when she moved a little bit away from him.  He didn't even know what he was going to say, but he knew that he had better think fast.

-Meanwhile-

            The gang had sort of centered themselves around Monica, not believing what just happened. Monica didn't know if this meant he had feelings for her, but she wanted to assume it did indicate that.  Only an idiot would say the name of a woman he didn't love at a wedding in exchange for the bride's name.  Chandler wasn't an idiot, was he?  Was he risking everything to be with her?

"Could he be more stupid?" Ross asked.  How the hell does someone say the wrong name?

"Well, looks like Chandler won't be getting any tonight."  Joey laughed, but when he saw the looks from the three girls, he stopped and composed himself.  He knew he was right though.

"Do you think he'll find her?"  Rachel asked, not really directing it at anyone, just putting it out in the open.

"More importantly, do you think she'll forgive him?"  Phoebe asked, but got no response.  As much as these people liked to gossip, they had no answers, not even hypothetical ones.

            Monica couldn't understand why no one had said anything about her name being mentioned.  She was sure it meant something, and she had expected Rachel to start asking her all sorts of questions, like if they were together, or if they had done it.  But no, not even one remark, so Monica decided to bring it up herself.  

"What do you all think it meant?"  Monica asked them.

"What do we think "what" meant?"  Joey asked.

"You know, how Chandler said _my_ name."  Monica was a bit frustrated.  How could they not have noticed?

"Oh, that, probably nothing."  Phoebe replied.  "You're just friends, he probably just saw you last before he said it."  Obviously, this was not what Monica wanted to hear, so she stormed off telling her friends she was looking for Chandler and that they should entertain the guests.  On her way out, her mother approached her and said,

"Not only can you not get married, but you ruin other people's weddings.  What will we do with you, dear?"  She smiled, not realizing that her remarks would hurt Monica as much as they did.  Monica brushed past her, holding in her tears.  This had been such an emotional day so far, and she figured it was only the beginning.  

"How are we supposed to entertain them?" Joey asked.

"I could tell them about the documentary on the Discovery Channel last night."  Ross said enthusiastically.

"Entertain them Ross, not put them to sleep."  Rachel replied, ignoring the glare she got from Ross and laughing along with Phoebe and Joey.  Ross made a "Humph" sound and acted like he was really hurt by their remarks.

"Oh, I could play them one of my new songs." Phoebe suggested.

"What's it about?" Rachel asked, wanting to screen it before it was played.  Phoebe was known for creating some inappropriate songs, and now was not the time or the place.

"Well, it's mainly about my mom killing herself and then how I hated her for a while after that, y'know, because I was in a bad place and everything."  She talked cooling about a serious subject, but it was Phoebe, and that's what she does.

"Pheebs, I don't think the guests want to be depressed."  Ross said happily.  If he wasn't aloud to talk about insects of the Amazon, he certainly wasn't going to let Phoebe play one of her weird songs and scare everyone away.

"Fine.  But ooh, we could have a sing along." Phoebe clapped her hands as she said this and didn't wait for the others' approval.  She approached the wedding guests and began.

"I want everyone to join in, ok? Here we go, please turn to page 512 in your blue hymn books."  She heard the organ begin to boom, and that was her cue.

-Back at the fountain-

            Monica had just spotted Chandler, and her heart fell when she realized he was with Kathy.  They appeared to be talking, and she really wanted to know what they were talking about, so she snuck up closer to them and hid behind a large tree.  She looked ridiculous, but she didn't care, she just wanted to know what was going on. So Monica remained silent and listened.

"Okay, Kathy, I just want you to know how truly sorry I am.  I love you so much, and I know that I want to spend my life with you.  I made a huge mistake back there, and if I could, I would take it back in an instant.  Monica, well, she means nothing to me."  Off Kathy's look, he continued. "Well, obviously not nothing, but we are just friends.  Absolutely nothing more."  Neither Kathy, nor Monica, or even Chandler believed this.  Kathy knew Chandler wasn't cheating on him, because he was a great guy, really sweet, and he would never do anything like that, but she felt he wasn't being honest, even with himself.  Monica could have sworn there was something.  Maybe not a spark, but a little smoke, anything at all.  And Chandler didn't know what to think, but he knew he didn't want to lose someone who loved him enough to marry him.  He continued, "The only reason I said her name was because she was the last person I saw before I said it.  Please, please you have to believe me.  I love you, not Monica."

Kathy was about to respond, when she heard a sneeze.  She and Chandler both turned around to find a portion of Monica standing there; the rest of her behind the tree.

"Monica, what are you doing?"  Chandler asked, a little bit perturbed that Monica may have been listening.  If she did hear it, he wouldn't know what to do.  She was probably already mad at him for saying her name and embarrassing her.  It was certain that their relationship would be very strange, to say the least, for the next few weeks.

"Oh, hey.  I wasn't listening; I was just waiting for you.  The minister has another ceremony in a little while and he wants to know if, well, if you're going to continue."  Monica sputtered out.  It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either.  She was very pleased with herself for making up something so quickly, but still, she felt her heart break into a million pieces when she heard Chandler basically say that there was nothing and will be nothing between them.  She wanted to hate him right now, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.  Chandler was such a nice guy, and well, no one could hate him.

            Chandler turned to Kathy, his eyes asking her whether or not there was going to be a future.  Kathy still needed time to decide; it was by far the biggest choice she had ever been faced with.

"Monica, why don't you go back to the church, and well, we'll tell you what's going to happen in a few minutes, okay?" Kathy told her as she wiped her face with her hand, trying to get rid of the evidence that she had been crying.  Monica smiled a fake smile and left as she was told.  Chandler watched Monica as she left, and Kathy watched Chandler.  She knew what she had to do.

"Chandler, I can't do this, and neither can you.  It's not fair, we're not being fair to ourselves."  It was hard for Kathy to say, but it was the truth.

"What? Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"  Chandler couldn't believe this.  If only he hadn't been so stupid.

"Chandler, I believe that there was once love in this relationship, and there still is some now, but it's different.  We aren't really passionate anymore, it's more like we tolerate each other.  We both deserve passion.  I'll admit, I had my doubts before the ceremony, but then I remembered that you are such a great guy and that you would do anything to make me happy, so I was happy about marrying you.  Now though, I've realized that this was a sign; we aren't meant to be."

            Chandler didn't look up.  He was afraid to look at her because she was so right, but he didn't want to admit it.  This had been his best relationship, well ever.

"Trust me, Chandler.  We'll be better off this way.  And I'm not mad at you, I am actually kind of glad you said the wrong name.  You saved us from making a big mistake.  I hope everything works out for you and Monica."  She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Me and Monica?  Me and Monica? No, you're obviously mistaken; I have no feelings for Monica, other than a platonic friendship.  And it's mutual, trust me."  Chandler suddenly became very defensive and Kathy noticed.

"I'm not stupid, Chandler.  I saw the way you watched her walk away.  Maybe I'll see you around.  Bye Chandler."  Kathy got up and walked off; only looking back once.  And when she did, she saw that Chandler wasn't watching her, and she knew it was all for the best. 

Chandler was still looking down not really thinking about Kathy, but rather thinking about the past few months, and he thought about the wedding ring in his pocket.  Monica and helped him pick it out.  She told him it was what she would have wanted.  Lastly, he remembered what he had in his breast pocket, and he smiled as he brought his hand to his heart.

**And then Kathy gets hit by an oncoming bus-just kidding.  As much as I would like for her to not be around, she still is.  I don't want to kill anyone off.  Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Twists In Life**

Alely7 

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

            Chandler sighed as he sat down at the bar and took a pen out from the drawer.  In front of him, on the table, was the card he had been holding on to for several days.  He was waiting for the right time, but with each day, things just got worse.  He knew he had to give it to her before everything completely fell apart.  He opened the card, but he didn't know what to write; where to start.  Of course he should start from the beginning, but he didn't know when that was.  

            Several minutes later, Chandler was still staring at the blank card with the pen in his hand.  All of the sudden, out of nowhere, it all seemed so clear, so he wrote and wrote, until he ran out of room even on the backside.  He carefully placed it in the envelope and wrote Monica's name on the front.  He didn't feel that was necessary, being as he was planning on giving it to her himself, but he thought it was a nice touch.  

            Earlier, Chandler had thought that the writing process would be the hardest, but he was wrong.  He had no idea how to give it to her.  Should he go up to her and hand it over, face to face?  Should he give it to Rachel to give to Monica? Should he mail it?  Or should he not give it to her at all.  He knew things between them had not been great lately, and he thought that Monica was mad at him for saying her name.  But if he only knew.

            So he stood outside of the door, still not sure what to do.  He decided to go for it; he would hand it directly to her.  But he definitely would not stay there while she read it; that would be too embarrassing.  He had just poured his heart out, and well, he didn't do that often.  He opened the door, but this time it felt different from all of the other times he had done it before.  He felt like everything had already changed so much, and he knew it was just the beginning.

"Hey Chandler. Long time, no see.  How ya holding up?"  Rachel asked while reading a magazine.  She literally had not seen Chandler at all these past few days.  She assumed that was because he and Kathy had broken up.  

"Eh, I've been better." He replied truthfully, he felt there was no use in hiding his feelings.  He really missed Kathy, but he missed Monica too.  They were the two women who helped him along in life, and he already had lost one for good.  He couldn't lose the other.  

"So, whatcha up to?" Rachel was making small talk; she couldn't deny that things were awkward.  Chandler just wasn't himself.

"Well, actually, I'm looking for Mon, is she here?" Chandler asked shyly.

"Yeah, she's in her room." Was there something going on between Monica and Chandler? After Chandler's almost wedding, everything had been so chaotic, that she hadn't had a chance to ask Monica if they'd done it.  She had almost completely forgotten until now, so she decided that when Chandler left, she would swoop in and begin the interrogation.

            Chandler didn't reply, but headed straight for Monica's room and knocked on the door.

"Are you decent Mon? It's me, Chandler." Of course it was him, it wasn't as though anyone else sounded like him.

            A few moments ago, Monica had heard voices in the living room, but she didn't know who was there besides Rachel, and she didn't really care.  She was looking through some pictures and eating cookies; trying to get him out of her head.  And then he knocked, and Monica knew she had to let him in.  Monica had been avoiding him all week, and although she didn't want to see him know, she knew he would get even more suspicious.  But she thought it was cute that he asked is she was decent.  He was quite the gentleman. 

"You can come in Chandler."  Monica called from her bed as she tried to hide the cookies and pictures.  

            Chandler opened the door and saw Monica lying in her bed.  She looked tired and a little pale, but she was still gorgeous.  He couldn't tell if she had been crying, but he didn't want to ask; things were just too weird between them.   

"Hey Mon, um. Well, I just wanted to give you this," Chandler said as he approached her bed and handed her the card.  "Hopefully I'll see you around later. Bye."  He said rather mechanically as he turned around and left, but not before smiling at Monica one last time.  

            Monica couldn't understand why he didn't want to stick around.  Maybe he knew about her crush on him and so he wrote her this letter telling her to back off. Or maybe he was leaving.  Or maybe he was telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her!  Monica was genuinely hoping for the third idea, and could hardly keep herself from ripping open the letter.  She decided to wait a minute so she could calm down, and so that she could prepare herself for scenarios one and two.  

            Chandler slammed the door to his apartment.  He was so frustrated with himself.  He had hardly said two words to Monica, and now, well, he didn't know what to do.  What if the card didn't work?  What if Monica was mad at him forever?  He should have just told her face-to-face, but he didn't think he would be able to do it.  Chandler walked through his apartment and entered his room.  He knelt down and reached his hand under the bed.  He felt around for a little while before he was able to pull out a small box.  If anyone knew about this box, Chandler would be pretty embarrassed.  It was one of those boxes that girls kept to save memories.  For years, he had been able to hide it from everyone else, even though he would look through the contents on a regular basis.  He dug through to the bottom until he found what he was looking for.  He closed the box and hid it under the bed.  Chandler put the mysterious object in his pants' pocket and headed out.  He knew it was wishful thinking, but he felt that he should be optimistic in this situation.  

After a minute or two of reflection, Monica carefully opened the envelope.  Inside was a card with two wedding rings on the cover.  Was this some sort of cruel joke? Monica thought.  He knew she wanted to get married, was he trying to rub it in his face that she wasn't even close?  Or, was he hinting something?  Monica opened the card shocked to see that the entire inside was covered with his neat handwriting.  She flipped the card over and saw that the back was covered too.  Monica took out her glasses, that no one knew she had, and began to read, although she had no idea what to expect.  

Guess you'll have to wait and find out what Chandler wrote, what's I his pocket, and what was in his pocket before! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Twists In Life

Alely7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  This is purely for entertainment and no profits will be made.

Wow, so, I sorta forgot about most of my stories, let's just say I've had a busy summer.  Well, now I am back, aren't you just thrilled? Hehe, and I am going to finish the fics I have left undone before I start any new ones.  Honestly, I totally forget where I was going with this one, so you may be disappointed with what I have come up with.  I thought I would give you a little bit to feed on, rather than making you wait and wait, so here it is.  It's also a bit rushed, but I have a lot of fics to write and tons of AP homework to do before school starts up again, though I can't wait for that.  Am I a dork or what? Haha Well, enjoy…I guess, and please review, or else I am just wasting my time if no one appreciates my work lol  So, I'm going away for a week, and when I get home, I wanna see at least 8 reviews, or else, that's it, not finishing it haha, I'm so mean 

Alex

Chapter 4

Monica 

_For years, I admired you from afar.  You were the perfect girl I had always wanted, but also the girl I knew would never get.  I kept my feelings inside, not only to protect myself from rejection, but also to protect myself from falling in love.  You're Monica, you deserve the most perfect man in the world, and so I repeated this to myself over and over again whenever I felt myself falling into the trap.  That's what you are, a trap, but a good trap, a very good one.  So, I've been able to distance myself, while still staying close to you.  I'm your annoying friend Chandler.  Remember when I volunteered to be your boyfriend?  You laughed, and I pretended to be joking.  Well, I wasn't, not completely at least.  That was one of the few times I almost broke down.  I saw you were available, and I wanted my chance.  Eventually, though, I came back to reality and back to being goofy Chandler, your next- door neighbor. So things went back to normal, I met Kathy, and put my feelings, or I don't know what to call them exactly, behind.   I was happy, or I thought I was, and I thought I would be happy with Kathy forever.  Then, out of the blue, on my wedding day, there you were again.  Just nerves, right?  I doubt it, cause, well, you know the rest.  I said your name, and Kathy told me it was obvious.  It didn't seem obvious to me, but maybe you already know.  Maybe you don't and I am an idiot for writing you this.  But I thought maybe I saw something in you that showed me that maybe I did have a chance; a chance to prove to you that maybe we are meant to be together. So, you know how you asked me what I bought on the day of my wedding, what was in my pocket?  Well, this was.  Before I said your name, I was just going to say thanks for your help; no revelations like this one were planned.  But then, after Kathy said that she hoped we would be happy together, I thought maybe she knew something I didn't.  So, I remembered the card, which happened to be right on my heart; literally, in my pocket there.  I thought it was a sign, though I am not usually one to believe.  So I wrote this, and I am so sorry if this somehow will ruin our friendship forever.  I don't want that.  And I also don't want you to think you need to do something, you don't.  You can rip this up and pretend it never happened.  But anyway…thank you for being such a great friend, you truly are, perfection._

_Love always, _

_            Chandler_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Chandler thanked the jeweler and picked up the small blue bag.  If Rachel saw it, she would go crazy for the material aspect of his surprise.  Monica would love the sentiment, or so he hoped.  He had definitely poured his heart out in that letter, and he had no idea how she would react.  It could go two ways, and Chandler obviously favored the way that would lead to a chance for him.  Just a chance, that was all he needed.  Then he could get her to fall in love with him.  But what if she laughed in his face, like that last time.  Sure, she thought it was a joke, or maybe she didn't really, and was being serious in her harsh rejection…  He scolded himself for even letting those thoughts enter his mind.  Now he would be stuck with them until he knew the truth, and the only way he could ascertain that would be by asking Monica herself.  But he didn't know whether to seek her out, or wait until she came to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Monica finished the note, and placed it on the table, only to realize that she had forgotten what she had read.  She was so preoccupied with her feelings for him, that as the words entered, they also left.  Frusturated, she resigned to reading it again.  After the second time, all was clear.  But she didn't know what to do.  She felt so stupid, and so scared.  She knew he had feelings, but she didn't know if he deserved her.  Maybe her feelings weren't sincere enough.  Maybe it was just a crush.  Maybe she should let it all blow over for a while before she decided.  Maybe she should stop over thinking things.  He wanted her, or at least a chance.  But now, all of the sudden, she was having doubts.  She wasn't even sure if that's what she wanted.  It sounded stupid; just minutes ago, she was longing for him, imagining marrying him.  But now she was scared for their friendship.  It was too good to lose, and she couldn't risk it.  She was prepared to turn down the man of her dreams, the one man who could truly make her happy.  And though she didn't like it one bit, she decided, through her tears, that that was what she was going to do.  

            And then the phone rang, and the last person Monica ever expected to hear from, was on the other end.  Unbeknownst to Monica, this person was going to make Monica reevaluate her choices one more time…

--Okay, so, I know this makes no sense at all, Monica loves him? Right, well, I'm bored, so I decided to throw in some more drama, but if no one likes this twist, then I have an alternate ending that I could substitute, so lemme know, k?  BTW, who do you think this mystery caller is?  Hehe, now I want some reviews, cause they make me happy, and without them, I might NEVER finish any of my fics, and start new ones that I also won't finish!  Mwhahahahahahaha--


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Twists In Life

Alely7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  This is purely for entertainment and no profits will be made.

So, I didn't get 8 reviews, oh well, I got enough to continue, so I am.  It was nice to see those reviews when I got home from vacation.  Of course I couldn't leave this story undone; it used to be my favorite, but now it's just weird.  So, sorry for that. Also, it's really short, but it's the way I wanted it, and I rule all, so… Here it is, and please review!

Chapter 5

            When Monica heard the dial tone on the other end, she knew she should hang up.  But instead, she just let the phone fall from her hands and onto her bed.  It was all so unexpected, and not at all good.  It had sure as hell been an emotional day, and now, Monica's day had taken quite an emotional turn.  One that would forever change her.  Now, everything was different, because now she was forced to look at everything differently.  All of her relationships with people would change drastically, and she considered not telling them.  They wouldn't know for a while.  Not a few months anyway.  But then…

            Monica closed her eyes still not believing the news.  She leaned back on her pillows, suddenly feeling faint.  And then she fell asleep, listening to the dial tone of the phone beep continuously.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Monica wrapped her sweatshirt more closely around herself.  Somehow, it made her feel safer.  It was like a protective shield, although in reality, she knew it would do nothing at all.  She passed all sorts of people as she exited, wondering if any of them were going in for the same reason.  She kept her eyes on the floor, pondering the new information she had received.  But Monica wasn't looking where she was going, and she accidentally ran into another young woman.  Not wanting a confrontation, she kept her head down and uttered a quick apology.

"Monica?"  Then other woman called as Monica tried to quickly escape.  "Monica, is that you?"

Feeling she had no other choice, Monica stopped in her tracks and answered the all too familiar red head.  She knew this would be awkward.  

"Kathy!  How are you?"  Monica tried t be cheerful, though she felt she came off quite saccharine.  

"I'm doing good, just visiting a friend of mine who works here.  But what about you?  Why are you here?"  She asked condescendingly.  Kathy tried to be civil, and although she no longer harbored any anger against her ex-fiancé, she couldn't help but hold a small grudge against the woman who stole his heart.  But still, she tried, and that was the best she could do.  

            Monica knew everyone would find out sometime, and she decided not to keep it in.  It was too big to be a secret, she would need everyone's help.  Kathy may not have been the first person Monica wanted to tell, but she might as well tell her.  

So she did…

                        But Monica decided she wouldn't tell her friends until Friday, so that they could have the weekend to digest everything.  She knew for sure it would take them at least a weekend; she hadn't even digested it herself yet, so she needed more time.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler pushed open the door to Central Perk and immediately spotted the last person he ever imagined seeing.  It was Kathy.  He tried to sneak out of the coffee shop undetected, but he had been caught.  Kathy saw him and waved him over.  He could pretend he never saw her, but he figured he should just face her rather than live in fear of seeing her every where he went.  Which he hadn't exactly been doing, but he thought he might start now if he didn't talk to her.  

He closed the door and walked the short distance over to Kathy's table.  She looked great, he had to admit, although she didn't quite compare to Monica.  He immediately felt guilty for thinking this, and blushed slightly as he went to give her a hug.  

"Chandler, how have you been?"  Kathy asked, slightly more sincerely than she had with Monica.  

"I've been okay."  Chandler tried not to act too happy.  It had only been a few days and not much had changed, besides the fact that they were no longer together.  But Chandler also didn't know about Monica.  He was actually still awaiting a response from her.  He had decided to wait and see before he gave her his other surprise.  

"Yeah, well, isn't this such a coincidence?  First I run into Monica this morning, in such a strange place at that, and then you, here."  

"You saw Monica today?"

"Yes, strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that is kinda weird.  Where did you…"  Kathy cut off Chandler.

"Don't you think it's so strange, that we didn't know?  I mean all this time, and not a clue.  And you know her better than I do.  Although, maybe you knew all along, and that was why you said her name…  But anyway, it's terribly sad, and life altering, she's still a young woman, and she shouldn't have to be in such a predicament.  But at least she'll have all of you to help her through it."  Kathy kept on going, oblivious to the confusion clear on Chandler's face.  "By the way, are you two still going to be together despite this?  I don't think this should stop you from being with the woman you love, and I do know that you love her Chandler."  Finally she stopped to look at his reaction.  

"What are you talking about?"  Chandler asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh?  You haven't heard?"  She thought for sure Monica would tell Chandler and the gang before she told any one else.  

"No, but Kathy, please tell me.  I need to know, please."  He was begging, and worrying at the same time.  What was going on with Monica?

"Well, don't tell her I told you, but…

Sorry for going all dramatic on you, it wasn't planned like this, but whatever, I'm bored, and I am still on Colorado time, so I can't sleep… Please review!     

Alex  


	6. Chapter 6

~All right, so the cliffhanger/mystery thing will _finally_ be resolved in this chapter!  Make you happy?  Hope so… lol   But just cause it's resolved, doesn't mean the fic is over, probably not for a while yet, though I am not sure cause I don't have it all planned out.  It's really got like nothing to do with the original plot, but I guess it's all part of the theme of "unexpected twists in life".  But I still want you to review, please, because it is so motivational and makes me actually want to continue, rather than leave it be on my desktop… So unless you want to never find out the end of the fic, just add a quick review telling me if you like it! Thanks a bunch ~ Alex

Disclaimer:  I do not own these characters.

Chapter 6  

"Well, don't tell her I told you, but…" Kathy hesitated.  She felt sort of bad about telling Chandler; maybe Monica had a specific reason for not telling him earlier.  

Chandler was listening with pointed-ears, and when Kathy cut herself off, he sighed.  He knew she was thinking she shouldn't say, but he needed to know.   He needed to know if Monica was okay, so he in turn needed to convince Kathy that she was doing the right thing.  

"Kathy, if it's something where Monica would need help, you need to tell me.  I'm one of her best friends and I need to be there for support.  Please…" He begged.

Now it was Kathy's turn to sigh.  She realized that a problem of this severity shouldn't be kept from Chandler.  She assumed that he and Monica were more than just "best friends" and he should know.  And besides, it wasn't as though Monica forbade her of speaking to anyone else on this topic.  

"All right, Chandler, I'll tell you, but please don't let Monica be mad at me." 

"I'll take full blame, ok?"  Chandler smiled, his last smile for a long time to come.  Kathy nodded and collected some thoughts in her head, quietly formulating the best approach she could take to tell a friend devastating news about another friend.

"Well, this morning I was at the hospital visiting my friend, Jonathon."  She blushed a bit as she mentioned his name, hoping Chandler wouldn't pick up on this.  With a quick glance to ensure he was still intent upon hearing _Monica's _story, she continued.  "So, as I was walking in, I bumped into Monica, though I didn't know it was her at first.  She sort of mumbled and began to walk away, that's when I recognized her, so I said hello, to be nice, you know.  And I asked her why she was there, just wondering, because it was an unusual place to be, especially because it was the floor with the all of the cancer specialists.  And she told me that she had just gotten a call from her doctor, and she has leukemia.  She needs a bone marrow treatment, or else…  The doctor told her she only has a 25% chance of survival."  Kathy paused for a moment, not really knowing what to say next.  "I'm so sorry that you found out this way Chandler."  

Kathy saw a single tear drip down Chandler's cheek, and she wiped it off with her thumb.  She kissed him on his cheek and took off, leaving him to take in this new ordeal.  She knew it must be a lot for him; it was sometimes quite unfair that there were so many unexpected twists in life.   

Chandler couldn't believe what he had just heard.  It couldn't be true.  He and Monica were supposed to get together, have kids, and be happy.  His dreams dissolved in just a matter of seconds.  He felt he was being selfish, he needed to concentrate on Monica, help her beat this, and support her, no matter what, and especially if she found out she wouldn't be able to.  Chandler didn't like thinking on this subject.  He gathered his belongings and headed for Monica's apartment.  

Upon hearing the knock on the door, Monica flipped off the VCR and turned the channel to Oprah.  She didn't want whoever was at the door see her watch a video on leukemia.  But as her luck would have it, Oprah was doing a special on cancer survivors, so she shut the television off altogether.  Monica wiped her teary eyes and grabbed a magazine from the table, which she pretended to read, as she welcomed the visitor in.  She turned around when she heard the door open, and saw Chandler, eyes puffy, standing dejectedly in the doorway.  Her heart began to race, did he know?   

"Monica, I'm so sorry."  He cried as he moved towards the couch.  He saw she had been crying too, and he wanted to hug her so badly, but he didn't want to hurt her.  

Monica burst into tears as she went to hug him.  " How do you know?"  She wept, assuming her condition was what he was referring to.  

"Kathy told me Mon, but why didn't you tell me, so I could help you?"  He looked into her clear, blue eyes.

"I was going to tell you this weekend, after I had a chance to get used to it.   I only told Kathy because I figured she wouldn't buy a lie about why I had been there.  I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I did just find out today."

"Monica, you have no reason to be sorry."  He picked up her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner.    

"I'm so scared, Chandler.  I don't want to die.  I'm too young."  She whispered hoarsely.

"I know, sweetie.  But I won't let you die, you're too perfect and too many people love you.  We'll find you a bone marrow match, and everything will be okay.  I promise."  Chandler knew though that he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep.  

"Thanks for being, well, you, Chandler.  I love you."  Monica rested her head on his chest and after just a few moments, fell asleep, breathing peacefully in and out, not like a sick person at all.  Just hours ago, Monica was thought to be healthy, happy, and normal.  Now it was all changing.  

As she slept on him, her last words ran through his mind hundreds of times.  Did she mean she loved him as in to be in love, or just as a friend?  Had his letter had the desired effect?  He felt so selfish for thinking like this at the time, but couldn't stop himself from thinking such thoughts.  

He placed his hand in his pocket and his fingers danced over the small jewelry box.  He decided to give her the gift tomorrow, regardless of her response to his admittance of his love.  Even if she didn't feel that same way, due to the turn of events, the ring held another, even more special, meaning.  Years ago, his grandmother had given him a simple platinum band with small diamonds perfectly lined up all around.  She had told him to give it to the one girl in his life he thought deserved it most.  He chose Monica, and to make it more personal, had inscribed on the inside, _I'll be there for you_.  Regardless, Chandler would always be there for Monica, and this proved it to her.  He couldn't wait to give it to her, so he decided he would simply slip it on her finger whilst she slept.  

After doing so, Chandler leaned back, got comfortable, and also fell asleep, trying as hard as he could not to think about this sad, unexpected news.  

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When Monica awoke the next morning, she felt sick.  She noiselessly walked into the bathroom, as to not wake Chandler, and splashed some water on her face.  As she cupped her hands, she noticed something beautiful on her finger; a ring she hadn't seen before.  'It must be from Chandler' she thought, as she slipped it off her finger to examine it.  On the inside she saw the words, _I'll be there for you_.  She was so touched, it was exactly what she needed right now.  

            Her spirit feeling somewhat uplifted, and no longer feeling nauseous, Monica walked back into the living room to find Chandler sitting up from his slumber. 

            "Chandler, thank you, for the ring, I mean.  It means a lot to me."  She spoke as she moved closer.

            "Monica, I mean it.  I'll always be there for you."  Monica nodded and walked up to him.  She picked his head up to hers and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.  It wasn't a passionate kiss, too simple and friendly for that.  But just friends wouldn't share a kiss like this, too full of pent up emotion.  Just seconds later, Monica moved her lips from his and seemed somewhat surprised by what she had just done.  To cover her embarrassment, she walked quickly into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.  She reminded herself that now wasn't the time to start a relationship, as it was very likely they would both end up hurt in the end.

            Chandler just sat there stupefied.

~All right, that's it for now, so stay tuned till next weekend, when I predict I'll have the next chapter finished.  Please review because it makes my day so much better knowing that people appreciate my hard work.  Thanks!~


	7. Chapter 7

~Okay, so the last three weeks have been like the hardest weeks of my life…  School is so difficult, and one of my courses was just changed to an AP, so that makes 4, which is definitely impossible, so it's nice that I have some free time to write this, though it's like midnight or something.  Sorry this chapter took so long, but I haven't had time and I didn't want to give you another short chapter, so… But I'm finishing it for your sake and mine, cause if I didn't, I would go nuts, that's me.   So please review, because then maybe instead of doing an essay on biogeochemical cycles, I'll add another chapter… k? And anyway, my sweet sixteen is on Tuesday and some reviews would be a nice present haha lol thanks a bunch~

alex

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter 7

Three days had passed since the infamous kiss, and relations between Chandler and Monica were strained, to say the least.  Neither of them had mentioned it, wanting to prevent an awkward situation, even though not talking about it caused each of their meetings to be unbearably weird.  Chandler knew he wanted to be with Monica, but he was suddenly unsure of whether she wanted to be with him.  In light of the recent developments, Chandler doubted that Monica would want to waste time on such trivial matters of the heart.  

            Not only had things been weird for Chandler and Monica, but also for the rest of the group.  It was obvious something was going on, and they were determined to figure out what it was.  Every time Monica and Chandler were in the same room, one of them would always stare at the other, looking for the answer to some unidentifiable question.   Occasionally, their looks reflected desire.   And they both always seemed a little depressed. 

            Unable to go on normally, the foursome decided to confront Monica and Chandler.  They planned a nice dinner at the girls' apartment, with some Chinese food so Monica wouldn't have to cook, and asked Monica flat out what the deal was.  

"Monica, for a couple of days now, you've been acting a little strange, and you too Chandler," Ross turned towards Chandler, then back to Monica, "We're not accusing you of anything, we just want you to know that we're concerned, and we want to help you out if something's wrong."  The rest of the gang looked expectantly towards them.

            Monica quickly glanced at Chandler, and he gave her a reassuring nod.  She was going to tell them now.  All of their lives would be forever different. 

"Well, actually there is something you all should know…" Monica walked over to the couches and motioned for everyone to follow her.  Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe sat on the couch while Joey sat in the chair.  Chandler remained standing, next to Monica, acting as some sort of support.  Monica hesitated, not knowing exactly how to say it.

"Mon, now you're scaring us, what is it?  Are you ok?"  Rachel asked in a concerned tone.  

"No, I'm not okay."  The fours faces dropped and Monica continued.  "I have leukemia."

"No you don't."  Joey told her, not wanting to believe it.

"Joey, yes I do.  I may need a bone marrow transplant.  I only have a 25% chance of survival anyway."  

"Oh…" Joey replied sadly.  It couldn't be happening.  He wanted to believe it was all just one big joke, everyone wanted to, but he knew deep down that it wasn't.  Monica was sick, really, really sick.  

"When did you find out?"  Phoebe's eyes were tearing over.

"A few days ago, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Mon, you have no reason to be sorry.  I'm just sorry we haven't been there for you." Ross reassured her.

"Thanks you guys," Monica stole a quick glance at Chandler.  He was staring at door, his eyes a little puffy, with a single tear running down his cheek.  Monica had never seen him cry before.  "Listen, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at---"  

Rachel cut her off, "We'll be there sweetie, I promise."  The rest of the group nodded their heads in concurrence.  

Monica smiled and her friends enveloped her in a bear hug.  Monica noticed that Chandler was the last to join in.  She sighed, knowing that things between them would continue to be strained for a while longer.  She didn't want it to be like that, especially if she only had a little time left. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When it had gotten late, Ross offered to stay the night with Monica, but she refused.  She wanted Chandler to stay with her.  They needed to talk.  When she asked him, he of course agreed.  Earlier, he had promised to always be there, and he would never go back on his word.

            After Chandler had finished cleaning up from dinner, he went into Monica's room to check on her.  He expected her to be asleep, but she wasn't.  Instead, Monica was just lying in bed, thinking.  When she noticed that Chandler had entered, she snapped out of her daze.

            "I've been waiting for you to come in."  She smiled and so did he, but the tension was lucid.  "Chandler, we need to talk."

            "Yes, we do, Monica." 

            "About the---"

            "Kiss?" He asked, even though he knew that was it.

            "Yes, but also---"

            "My letter?"  Monica nodded.  "I'm sorry about that, Mon.  I thought maybe you wanted to, y'know, but I guess not, so please just forget about that."  He seemed so embarrassed. 

            "No Chandler.  I did want to."

            "Did?"  He didn't like the sound of that.

            "Yeah," She felt bad about that, she hated hurting Chandler. "Did"

            "I see," Chandler replied dejectedly.

            "No you don't see!  Chandler, I wanted to be with you, so badly!  That's why I was so upset at your wedding, and so relieved when you said my name.  I thought that meant that you loved me.  And then the letter, well, that was just amazing.  But right after I finished reading your letter, I got a phone call.  And that call has changed my life so much already.  It made me reevaluate my priorities.  And the kiss, well, I let my emotions get the better of me.  I'm sorry Chandler, but I don't have the time and strength for a relationship right now.  Not when my life is rapidly slipping away from me."

            "We'll just be friends."  He smiled at her.  Chandler was definitely disappointed, but this was Monica, and he would do anything to make her happy, or keep her alive.

            "I'm sorry…" Monica told him.  She really was.

            "I know," He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, feeling her new ring in his grip.  " I am too..." He said quietly, it could have been something great.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica led her friends down the long hallway to office 117.  Today was the day Monica would find out her fate.  Either she needed a bone marrow transplant as a last resort, or just treatments for a while.  Either way, her chances were slim.  Of course, she hoped for the latter, but she had this feeling inside, that was telling her otherwise.  

            She placed her hand on the door handle, and slowly opened the door.  A middle-aged woman was sitting at her desk, examining her files.  There was no smile on her face.  Monica took this as a bad sign.  

            Doctor Perry motioned for Monica to sit in the chair and her friends to sit on the couches.  The doctor never liked to give out this kind of news.  

            "Hello Monica."

            "Hello Doctor.  This is my brother Ross," She motioned to Ross and he smiled, "And my friends, Chandler, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe."  The doctor flashed them a knowing look; it wouldn't be easy because it seemed as though they were all optimistic.

            "Monica, I have the results from you tests here." She hesitated. "I'm sorry…"

            Chandler immediately stood up and moved to Monica's side, as her small body collapsed in a fit of sobs.

            "I'm sorry, doctor, please continue."  She ordered through her bawling. 

            "No need to be sorry, Monica.  I understand how you must feel."  Monica looked up, almost feeling hate towards the doctor.  She had no idea how Monica felt.  But, Monica reminded herself, the doctor was there to help.  "I'm afraid you are going to need a bone marrow transplant as soon as possible.  Our first step is to find a match, and we will test all of your friends and family."  Ross nodded.  He hated needles, but he would do anything for his sister.    

            "Okay, and when can they get tested?"  Monica asked.

            "Today would be best, if possible for you all.  The quicker we can do things, the better."

            "Alright," Monica looked at her friends silently asking them if they could do it today.  They all nodded, so she continued. "That sounds good."

            "Good, well then, if you would excuse me for a moment, I'm just going to get a few things ready.  I'll be back soon to lead you to get tested.  You may want to call any more family you have to let them know about the testing."  The doctor closed the door on her way out.

            "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it."  Monica started to cry again and Chandler wrapped his arms around her.  She rested her head on his shoulder, and after a few seconds, Chandler felt the tears of his beloved seep into his shirt.  It simply broke his heart.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Just hours later, the entire gang had been tested, along with Monica's parents who had come down as soon as they heard the news.  It was nice for Monica to see how much her parents really did care about her.  She never thought it would take a tragedy to see how much people loved her, but it had.  

            And now, everyone was waiting in the Doctor's office once again.  They were told the results would come back before the end of the day.  Now it was just a waiting game.  Chandler was by Monica's side, and had held her hand all through out the day.  Even if they couldn't be together, she was the most important person in his life, and he needed to be near her as much as possible.   

            The room was silent, and slightly impersonal, even though it was obvious that Doctor Perry had tried her best to make it more homely.  The setting depressed everyone and the result was silence.  Everyone was in a daze, and when the Doctor finally entered the room, everyone came back to reality, albeit against their will.  

            "I have the results of your tests."  The group looked expectantly towards the doctor that held Monica's fate in her hands.  "Let me first remind you that this was just the first set of tests, please don't let it discourage you."

            It was all they needed to hear, as the hopes of eight people dropped in an instant.  

~Ok, so it wasn't really long, but oh well.  Please review, for my birthday haha.  Thanks for reading~


	8. Chapter 8

~Thank yall for the birthday wishes!  It meant a lot, and I had a great day.  It meant so much that I have decided to write a short chapter to get yall through the week.  Short, kinda just a bridge because the part after this is a BIG one!  DUDES~ look out for it, expect it Friday or Saturday!  By the way, sorry if you think it's going too fast, but I just want to get it moving, y'know?  All right, so enjoy!~

alex

Disclaimer:  Anybody wanna give me them for my birthday?  Nah? Oh well, I don't own them.

Chapter 8

            Two months had passed.

            Over two hundred people had been tested.

            Family, friends, strangers.

            No match.

            And now her time was running out.

            Doctor Perry walked briskly down the hallway, clutching her clipboard with the Geller file.  But it wasn't just the "Geller file".  This case had taken on a new importance.  Over the past couple of months, the doctor had grown to love the tightly knit group of friends, and her heart truly leapt out to them.  All of her time had been devoted to Monica's case, searching desperately for a match.  But to no avail.  Of course the doctor had always wanted her patients to survive and beat the cancer, but Monica was different.  Monica reminded Kara Perry of herself when she was young.  Kara beat her leukemia though.  It wasn't looking good for Monica.  

            As part of her daily routine, Kara opened the door to Monica's room.  She found her patient, who was now a permanent hospital resident, asleep as per usual.  Kara perused Monica's vitals, and everything seemed okay for now.  But things were getting worse day by day.  Without a match, she had a month at most.  

            Kara watched Monica sleeping so patiently, and wished she didn't need to wake her up, but they needed to talk today, and Kara's son was sick, so she needed to go home to him.  She softly called out Monica's name, in an attempt to peacefully wake Monica.

"God?"  Monica whispered.

"No, sweetie, it's me, Doctor Perry."  She was slightly worried about Monica's reoccurring dreams.  She had often confused the doctor for God, but Kara was far from God, she couldn't perform the miracle needed here.

Monica allowed her eyes to flutter open, and the bright lights quickly woke her up.  "Any news?"  It was customary for Monica to ask, even though she found herself disappointed day after day.

Kara shook her head.  "Monica, we need to talk about something serious."

"Isn't this all serious?"  Monica stated wistfully.

"Yes, unfortunately it is."  Monica sighed.  "We still don't have a match Monica.  We're running out of time, and it's not looking good.  I'm sorry, but the best we can do now is make sure that you are as comfortable as possible.  I think you should go back home, relax and be with the people that you love."

"Oh."  It was final, she was dying.  "I understand, and you're probably right."  _But I don't agree with it.  Keep trying, please!  Don't give up on me now.  _

"We'll keep you here until Friday, and then you can go home."  _Monica, I promise I am not giving up.  I will keep trying.  _ 

"Does everyone else know?"

"I'm on my way to tell them."  The worst news she could deliver.

Monica nodded and the doctor left her room.  

"Why?!?!?! Goddamnit!  Why me? What the hell did I do wrong?"  Monica screamed.  She didn't know who it was aimed at.  Maybe God.  She let herself go and for the first time since her diagnosis, screamed her head off.  After a few more minutes of incoherent screaming, she broke down into tears.  She didn't want to die angry with anyone, especially God, but she didn't think it was fair.  She hadn't done anything wrong in life, and she was paying the ultimate price of her life.  It was the most unexpected twist she had ever been dealt in life.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kara spotted Monica's entourage in the waiting room.  They virtually lived at the hospital, and she was surprised they hadn't yet been given their own room.  

            "Hey guys."  She was relatively informal with them and vice versa.

            They all immediately perked up.  Could this finally be good news?

            "I'm afraid that I am the bearer of bad news once again.  I'm sorry."

"No matches?"  Rachel asked thoughtfully.

"No, and we are running out of potential matches. We're just waiting for a few results to come back, and they should be around tomorrow.  But I don't think it's very likely.  These strangers don't fit the profile."

Chandler slammed his fist against the arm of his chair and Phoebe placed her arm gently around his shoulders.  It was difficult for everyone, but she knew that he was taking it especially hard.

"I'm sorry," Chandler apologized.

"No need to be.  I understand."  She took a deep breath and braced herself.  Sometimes it was harder to tell family and friends that it was to tell the patient.  "Monica's going home on Friday."

"But not good going home, right?"  Joey asked for clarification.

"Right.  We want her to be as comfortable as possible."

"How long?"  Ross inquired

            "A month at the most.  Try to make everything as normal as possible and savor the time.  Help her to live every moment to the max."

            "Does she know?"  Chandler asked.

"She just found out.  Maybe someone should go and talk to her."

"I will," Chandler immediately volunteered.

The doctor smiled and politely excused herself.  She would go home and keep herself preoccupied with her son, but the whole time this ordeal would not be far from her mind.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Upon hearing the knock on the door, Monica quickly wiped her teary eyes.  

            "Come in."  She ordered.  Chandler slowly opened the door.  "So, I guess you heard, huh?"

            "Yeah, I did Mon.  I'm really sorry.  I wish I could do something."

            "But you can't.  I know, Chandler.  It's not your fault."

            "But it's not fucking fair!"  Chandler's words were heated.

            "Don't you think I know that?"  Her words were cacophonous.  She immediately apologized.  "I'm sorry.  I don't have the right to take my hurt and anger out on you.  You've been so great, so unbelievably great. I guess I'm trying to say thanks."

            "Monica…"

            "Chandler, for the first time, I realized it.  I'm dying.  I've always felt there was a chance, some room for a miracle.  But no!  In a month, I'm outta here.  It's the scariest thing I've ever been told."

            "Monica, I can't even imagine what you are going through, but I admire your strength."  He told her truthfully.

            "Sometimes I wonder if this would have been easier if we were together."

            "You do?"

            "Of course.  Chandler, you do know that I wanted to say yes, right?"

            "Yeah, but you didn't."

            "I didn't want you to get hurt.  And just imagine if we were together.  In a month, you'd lose me forever.  I didn't want to leave you."  She rested her head back on her pillow.  She was tired again.  

            Noticing this, Chandler asked, "Do you want me to go?"

            "No," She simply replied.  "Stay, please.  Let's talk some more."

            "Alright, but if you get tired…"

            "I know, I know, tell you.  Don't worry, I will."  Monica smiled slightly. "What's new with you?"

            "Well, nothing really, but I've been granted a leave of absence from work and…" Chandler rambled on for a while, and Monica studied him carefully.  She watched how he gestured with his hands as he talked, and how rubbed his eyes when he couldn't think of the word he was looking for.  Of course she had watched him before, but this time, something jumped out at her.

            "I love you."  Monica interrupted.  Chandler stopped talking and looked inquisitively at her.  

            "What?"  He asked confused.

            "Chandler, I love you."

            "Well, that's random, always appreciated though.  Ummm…"

            "Did I freak you out?"

            "A little," he replied, and Monica was pleased with his candid response.

            "That's ok.  I didn't expect you to---"

            "I love you too."  Chandler picked up her small hand it placed it in his.  He gave it a gentle squeeze.

            "Hmm… Well, now that that's established, what do we do?"  Monica used her free hand to lift his chin and then placed her hand on top of his.

            "What do you want?"  

            "I love you, but that's still be friends.  I don't want you to…"

            "Get hurt?  I know."  Chandler decided to just accept it.  "We'll be friends who love each other.  But Monica, I want you to know that if we were in any other circumstance, I wouldn't give in this easily.  WE would be together, and I would fight for it."

            "Well, that's good.  And I would expect no less from you.  I love when guys go after me."  She smiled again.  Twice in less than an hour was more than she had in the past week.  

            "So, we're good then?"

            "Yep.  Good."

            "Good." Chandler squeezed her small hand again and watched as her eyes fluttered closed.  They were good, in some ways, but not in others.  Monica was still dying.  She would die. The he went to go find the doctor.  He knew Kara's home address and he went to get her.   

~*~ Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks~*~


	9. Chapter 9

~Ugh, I'm like so sick, so I wrote this instead of doing homework haha.  Ok, so this is my fav part, and I've been waiting a while to write it cause something actually happens…for a change haha.  So please, please review, or I'll never add another part- I swear!  Thanks!~

alex

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.          

Chapter 9

            Chandler ran down the hallway as quickly as he could.  He needed to do it now.  Now or never, and never would be too late.  He was just approaching the elevator when he saw Doctor Perry on the main phone. _Good, she hasn't left yet._  Chandler waited by her side until she hung up.

            "Chandler, what is it?  Is Monica okay?"  _Oh, I hope she is, I really do._

            "Um, yeah, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to get tested again."

            "What?  Why Chandler?  You've already been tested."

            "Once is not good enough."  Chandler's voice was stern, but not at all rude.

            "Well, let's go into my office and talk about this, okay?"  Chandler nodded and the two of them walked to room 117.  It was a little bit cold and it made Chandler uneasy.  After the two settled down, Kara asked the question again.  "Why?"

            Chandler hesitated for a moment and then continued, "I just need another one.  I won't be able to go on living knowing that I didn't do everything possible to help her."

            "Sweetie, you've already been tested. You weren't a match.  Another test is just going to reaffirm that."  _But boy do I wish I were wrong._

            "What if the test was wrong though?  Please, it doesn't take long.  And after this one, that'll be it.  I promise."  He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.  She immediately gave in.

            "Ok, we'll go right---" Kara was cut off by the ringing of the phone.  "Hold on just a second Chandler."  He nodded and she picked up the phone.  

"Hello?"… "Yes, this is she."… "You found a match?"  

Chandler immediately perked up.  They found a match, it was amazing.  

"Well, fax it over and I'll take a look."  After a few seconds, the fax came in and Kara looked over it carefully.  After just a few moments, her smiled turned into a frown, and she continued talking to the caller.  

"It's not a match.  Take a look at the second set of ogliosaccharrides.  The self-recognition proteins aren't a close enough match.  It's so close…but her body would reject it anyway."

"Damnit," Chandler cursed under his breath, but Kara seemed to hear and she looked up, and then she continued on with her phone call.  After a few more minutes, she hung up.  

"I know, Chandler.  It sucks."

"No kidding.

"Why don't we go and test you now, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks."  His words reflected his true gratefulness.  Kara smiled in response and the duo took the quick elevator trip to the lab.

"All right, so you know the drill, right?"  Kara asked him as she prepared a needle.  He nodded in response and Kara continued with the preparations.  But soon, she couldn't help but ask…

"You love her, don't you?"

Chandler looked up from the floor.  "I do."  It was plain and simple.

"Were you together before?"

"No, I was actually engaged to someone else."

"Oh?"  She was surprised.  Chandler and engaged didn't go together.

"Well, I said Monica's name at the alter."  _'That seems more like him,'_ she thought. "And then I thought maybe there would be a chance for us.  I seriously thought we could be together.  Then she got your call."

Kara smiled guiltily.  She didn't like to make those calls.  Not one bit.  "Hmmm… does she love you?"

"Yeah, but we're just friends.  Not in these circumstances could we, you know, be together.  She doesn't want me to get hurt."

"But you want more?"

"Who wouldn't?"  He said softly.

In an attempt to lighten things up a bit, she replied, "Her brother perhaps, or a gay man?"

For the first time since Kara had known Chandler, he smiled.  He even laughed a little bit too.

"You should smile more, Chandler."

"I wish I had a reason to."  His smile turned into a frown.  

"I know," she conceded.  The room turned silent and Kara administered the test.  As she was cleaning up and packaging the test to drop off in the lab, she felt it was time she told him something important.

"I have to make a confession."

"Yes, Kara, what?"  They were on a first name basis.  They were friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Monica lay in bed thinking.  A lot had happened today.  She found out she was dying.  She and Chandler confessed their love for one another.  But they were just friends, and she was beginning to hate that phrase, "just friends".  If people loved each other, they should be together, and she wanted to be with him so badly, but… He would end up hurt, and it would make her final moments unbearable knowing that she would never get to see him again.  They couldn't complicate things more than they already were.  And she hated that too.  She was finally so in love, and nothing would come of it.  She thought back to Chandler's almost wedding and how upset she was when she thought she was going to lose him, and then he said her name, and things changed so much, but of course some other force had to make things difficult for them.  She remembered how she was planning on saying no before she got the call, and she mentally scolded herself for even thinking so stupidly.  Nothing about this was fair.  It was all so…………. unfair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Wow, well, Chandler I don't really know how to say this," She hesitated, but gathered her courage and spoke.  "I had leukemia too.  But I beat it."

            "What?" Chandler was totally shocked.

            "That's why I've been so involved in this case, because Monica reminds me so much of myself when I went through this ordeal fifteen years ago."

"I never knew."

"Not many people do."

"But you had a happy ending.  Monica won't."  His voice trembled a bit.

            "You want to hear my story?"  Chandler nodded in consent, so she continued.  "I had a lot of trouble finding a match, just like Monica, and the doctors were ready to give up.  Then one day, this stranger came in during his work break and visited me.  He said he wanted to help, so he got tested.  I didn't see him for a while after that.  Then the tests came back-he was my match.  Of course, the hospital contacted him, and he came back.  His name is Sam."

            "That's how you met your husband?"  He couldn't believe it.  Today was a day of revelations.

            "Yes it is.  He was my angel, he saved my life.  After I got the transplant, we became really good friends, and from there, well, you know the rest."  She smiled.  "I'm alive because of him."

            "Wow, that's quite an incredible story.  And that's why you tested me again, isn't it?"

            "Chandler, you two are in love.  I am hoping you two will get a chance."

            "I'm hoping too."

            "Of course, and never underestimate the power of prayer."

            "Oh, I don't.  I never used to pray, but I've started to.  But there must be a reason why God is doing this to us." Chandler said.

            After a few moments of silence, Chandler asked, "Does Monica know about your story?"

            She shook her head.  "None of you guys know, besides you of course.  But you can tell her if you want."  
  


            "Thanks.  I'll think about it.  But first, I want to get these test results back." _I want to get them back, but I want them to be good news._

            "I know, but Chandler…don't get your hopes up," She was begging and warning and asking all at once, "Please?"

            "Alright."  Kara gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she walked to the door.

            "I'll drop this off in the lab, and we should get the results back later on today.  I'll be back at around 8 tonight, I need to go home to my son." She offered a small smile and walked through the door.  Chandler was left all alone in the cold room where he cried.  A lot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hey Chandler, what took so long?" Joey asked.

            "Oh, um nothing.  I just went to talk to Kara."  He told a little lie so his friends wouldn't be too hopeful.

            "Kara?  You call her Kara?  You do mean Doctor Perry, right?"  Rachel asked, a little surprised that they were on a first name basis.

            "Um, yeah, that's who I meant.  We've become good…um, good friends."  Chandler explained.

            Ross eyed him warily.  "I thought you were in love with my sister?"

            "What?  Who told you?"

            "Dude, its' so obvious."  Joey added.

            "Well, I am, and I don't see your point, Ross.  Is that not okay?"

            "Well, it's ok, I guess, as long as you don't hurt her, but what's going on with you and "Kara"?" 

            "Oh my God, Ross, nothing.  She was just giving me another test, all right?"  He was growing frustrated.

            "Why did you get another test?"  Phoebe asked him, slightly confused.

            "Because, I love her.  Monica, NOT Kara, and I just wanted to try again.  I'm not giving up that easily."

            "I see…Wait, are you and Monica together or no?" Rachel, the gossip, wanted to know.

            "No…we can't be together, and we've already discussed this, so if you'll excuse me, I'm just gonna go lie down."  Chandler walked over to a chair and closed his eyes trying to get this whole ordeal out of his mind.  Until 8 o'clock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Kara stepped out of the elevator and walked to the main office on her floor.  It had been a very long day, and she had one message waiting for her.  Kara picked it up and read it carefully, and then she put her stuff away in her office and went to the waiting room to find Chandler.  She found him asleep in chair, and she didn't want to wake him, but she had to.

            "Chandler, wake up."

            "Huh?"  He whispered groggily.

            "Chandler, we need to talk."

            He perked up immediately.  "Ok, here I come."  Chandler followed Kara into her office.  He couldn't read Kara's face and so he therefore didn't know what to expect, but he figured it had to do with the test results.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Chandler opened the door to Monica's room slowly, as to not wake her up if she were asleep.  But in a way, he sort of did want to wake her up.  There was no need to worry though because she was already awake, and was reading a book.

            "Hey, Chandler.  What's up?"

            "Hey Mon.  Um, actually a lot."  He smiled slightly.  She looked so beautiful.

            "Oh, and what do you mean?"  Chandler went over to sit on the chair next to her bed.  Monica put down her book, ready to talk.  She smiled at him.  He was too cute.

            "I was tested again…And, I'm a match."  He was grinning now.

            "You're what?!?!"  She was shell-shocked.

            "I'm your match.  Our self recognition proteins are similar enough!"  He was ecstatic.

            "But, you weren't before.  How did this happen?"  _Does this mean I'm not going to die?_

            "They made a mistake before.  Some mix-up in the lab."  And as if he could read her mind, "Mon, you're going to make it."

            Then Monica burst into tears; tears of happiness.  It was incredible.  The man she loved was going to save her life.  Maybe that meant that they could be together…

            "Awww Monica, I love you."  He enveloped her small body in a gentle hug.  He was so happy; he couldn't keep himself from giving her small kisses all over her face.

            "Chandler, you're my angel."  He pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes.  He finally did what he had wanted to do for months.  He leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.  Monica eagerly kissed back, for she had wanted this so badly too.  There was a spark there, pure and simple.  And it was amazing, like a new beginning. 

~Please review! Thanks!~


	10. Chapter 10

~All right last chapter, unless I get lots of feedback telling me to go on,I'm not, cause this could really go on forever, like the whole theme thing-y.  But no matter what, I am gonna work on my unfinished fics.  YALL have to let me know what you want to happen with them! ;) And it's a little short, I apologize, but I can't really write long chapters cause I get bored with them haha. Enjoy, and please review! And thanks so much for your reviews for this story!~

alex

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 10

            "So, Chandler, today's the day!  Excited?"

            "What do you think?"  He looked at Kara with a huge smile.

            "Is everyone else meeting her at her apartment?" She asked.

            "Yeah, we have a little surprise planned for her."

            "That's nice."  They were such good friends to Monica.

            "You're welcome to come along if you'd like.  We would all like you to."

            "Thanks so much, Chandler, but I'm sorry.  I have somewhere else I need to be."

            "Oh, so you've made other friends?"  He jokingly accused.  She laughed along with him.  

            "I'm sorry I can't make it.  I really am."

            "Don't worry about it.  And since you can't be there, I'll give you these in advance."  He handed her a card and then bent down to pick up one of the two bouquets of flowers, which he also gave her.  "It's from the gang.  We really appreciate all of the hard work you put into this.  You saved our Monica."  Kara nodded along as he gave her the gifts.

            "Chandler, thank you.  And I didn't save her---you did, I just helped you along.  I want to thank all of you guys for enriching my life so much.  I never knew that people could care so much for another friend.  It brings me hope…hope for everything." She smiled, and although it was corny, her eyes started to water a bit.

            Chandler gave her a hug and then wished her goodbye, but not without promising to keep in touch.  After her departure, he went to Monica's room, and her home for the last few months.  But not any more.

            He knocked once and then entered to find Monica zipping up her suitcase.

            "Aww, babe, I would have done that for you."  He said he walked over to her in order to offer his assistance.  

            "I'm not an invalid any more," She jokingly told him as she continued her attempts to shut the bag.  After a few minutes in vain, she continued, "But, I could use some help."  She looked shyly at him as he flexed his muscles to show off his strength and managed to zip up the bag.

            "You are too much, Chandler."  She laughed.  It felt so good to laugh.

            "But I am cute, right?"

            "Of course you're cute!"  Monica gave him a small peck on his mouth.

            "Mmmmm, I like that…"Chandler sighed with his eyes closed.

            "Well, there's more from where that came from." Chandler opened his eyes and she winked at him, then put on her jacket and motioned for him to get her bag.  She was still too weak to carry something that heavy.  Chandler obliged to her silent request and the two of them bid farewell to the room they hoped never to see again.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Chandler opened the door for her and the crowd of people in the apartment shouted "Surprise!"

            "Oh my gosh, you guys!  You shouldn't have!" Monica exclaimed.

            "But we did!"  Phoebe pointed out.

            "Thanks so much."  Monica started to tear up.  "Thanks so much for everything, I can't tell you enough how much I, I, I, app…" The tears poured freely from her eyes as Chandler wrapped his arms around her shoulders consoling her.  

            For Monica, this was amazing, overwhelming, and…something she hadn't expected.  Not the surprise party, which actually was a surprise, but the feeling to be home at last, safe and sound.  And she had Chandler, finally, and they were so happy.  She felt invincible, like nothing bad could ever happen to her again.

            The rest of the party went on smoothly once Monica had settled down and she loved getting the chance to talk to all of these friends and family members once again.   In some ways, she didn't want them to ever leave, but in other ways, she did.  She wanted her first night alone with Chandler, away from the hospital.  Of course, nothing would really happen, given her still weak situation, but she looked forward to spending the night in his arms.  She knew this relationship would work out.  After all, he was her saving grace.  In the middle of talking to someone from work, she glanced over at Chandler, who was at her side, and had been through it all.  She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand while still feigning interest in her former co-workers personal life.  She gave a gentle squeeze back.  Just a few moments later, Monica excused herself from the conversation and left for her room…Chandler not far behind.  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later

            Chandler pushed open the door for his wife and watched as the cold wind immediately took to her hair.  He too exited and took her hand in his.  She looked at him and smiled.  The two walked away from the gynecologist towards the subway, with Monica's free hand on her slightly rounded stomach.  She was three months along.  

            "Chandler, I was thinking."

            "Well, that's always good." Monica smiled.  His sarcasm never did die down.

            "As I was saying…I was thinking that now with the baby, maybe we should consider moving."  She did not want to pressure him though.

            "Mmmm, I was thinking about that too."

            "Really?"  She was surprised.

            "Yeah."  He smiled his bright smile and her and she literally felt her knees buckle.  Even after half a year of marriage he still had the same effect on her.  They continued walking and Monica give him a small kiss on his cheek, but still continued walking.  Monica went to make the left to the subway when she felt Chandler pull slightly on her arm.  

"This way," he told her.

            "Where are we going?" She asked him confused.  

            "You'll see."  He offered a sly smile.

            The two of them stopped at the corner and waited for the walking light to illuminate.  When it did, they began to walk.  Not half way through the street, Chandler heard a screech and he turned his head just in time to see a quickly approaching car.

            Let's just say that another unexpected twist in life kept them from where they were going…

~Okay, I know you may hate me now, but just because they didn't get to where they were going doesn't mean they died, ok?  So that's all!  I'm done!  Please review, and like I said, the only way I continue this is if I get so many reviews that I feel it would be detrimental to your mental health if I didn't continue.  Well, you know what I mean.  So please review!  Thanks and I hope you liked it!~


End file.
